


gives you noticable hickey to create problems in your household

by braiinrot



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braiinrot/pseuds/braiinrot
Summary: the party olaf was invited to in the snicket mansion is boring. he needs something to excite him, and realizing the love of his life is right next to him, he thinks of something sneaky.
Relationships: Count Olaf/Kit Snicket
Kudos: 14





	gives you noticable hickey to create problems in your household

I remember the day I dragged you into the bathroom with me in secret, away from everyone else in your silly family. I locked the door, sat on the closed lid of the toilet and pulled you down on my lap. the hubbub of the people just outside drained away as our lips met, passion overwhelming us both and I felt a flutter in my chest. our tongues fought and your lipstick clashed with my lip balm. I remember kissing down your chin, your jaw, to your throat and to your prominent collar bone. I peppered kisses all over your neck, your gentle moans extra quiet as to not echo in the bathroom and to not cause alarm outside. but our world was separate from theirs now. in the surprisingly small and unsurprisingly clean bathroom of the snicket household we had our own planet to love each other on, hardly a care in the world that we owned together. we were king and queen.

I remember being almost reluctant to give you a hickey, so I settled for one just below the collar bone, in which I had to unbutton your blouse to access. but as soon as I got a good taste, I wanted to mark you even more. I didn't care who saw the lovely bruises across your perfect skin, I wanted anyone who did see them to know you belonged to someone and it must be known. you belonged to me. you were my little snicket. I cautiously trailed up your warm flesh, your fingers combing through my once neatly done hair and breathing with pleasure in every huff. I could feel the ecstasy we shared trickle through your fingertips as you grasped lightly, and I wouldn't mind if you pulled my hair roughly. I wished you would. I bit and kissed at more of the unmarked skin of your throat, past the areas your blouse would cover up nicely, out in the open for the world to gaze upon and flush at in jealousy. you were such a lucky woman and you knew it, and I was a lucky man. we couldn't ask for a better partner and we knew it. we knew anyone else couldn't bring us such joy and euphoria with just a glance eye to eye.

it took a few more moments before you suddenly touched my shoulder, a slender hand with modestly groomed nails pushing me away carefully. " _ wait _ ," you cautioned. " _ they're going to see the hickeys, olaf _ ." I remember I laughed, a crooked smile making you visibly waver. 

" _ what? i thought you loved taking risks. it'll be fun to see their horrified faces when they see what I've done to their precious kit snicket. _ " I whispered back. I continued to kiss at your skin, your throat positively covered with my germs and my markings. you laughed sheepishly, bringing your hand back to my hair as you leaned back into the song and dance.

" _ you're so vile _ ." you chuckled, as if you didn't know I could do so, so much worse to you just in this little bathroom. as if you didn't know I could leave you breathless and stumbling weakly back to the party in a matter of minutes.

I remember looking back up to your flushed, gorgeous face, that tender close lipped smile breaking into a full on grin as I quirked a brow at you, kissing the corner of your mouth softly as I whispered once more,

" _ you don't even know the half of it _ ."


End file.
